I 'hate' my Boss
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura yang telat menyelesaikan tugasnya, diminta mendatangi rumah bosnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Sialnya, ia malah terjebak di rumah itu./NaruSaku/DLDR/ RnR please.


**Disclimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Masih sama dengan author lainnya. Lagi, awas, alur kecepetan. Siapkan kantong kresek jika rasa mual melanda.**

**Happy reading, minna.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**...**

Sakura memandang takjup bangunan di hadapannya. Mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar mengamati kemegahan sebuah rumah yang selayak istana raja. Meneguk saliva terlebih dahulu, tangan yang bergetar memijit bel itu. Lama menunggu tak ada jawaban, tak ada respon. Sekali lagi, tangannya terangkat dan memijit bel itu. Namun sama halnya dengan tadi, sekarangpun tak menuai jawaban dari dalam. Telapak tangannya menggosok telapak lain demi mendapat kehangatan. Meniupnya untuk menambah kalor di tangan. Malam ini salju turun lumayan lebat dan Sakura merutikinya. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangan dan mantel yang lebih tebal. Ini memang salahnya, ia tak melihat ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. Padahal, saat ini-malam hari- ia ditugaskan sang bos untuk menyerahkan laporan yang penting. Salahkan juga dirinya karena telat menyelesaikan tugas sendiri. Akibatnya, bosnya yang ia anggap menyebalkan menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas itu secepatnya sedangkan Namikaze Naruto-Bosnya- akan menunggu di rumah dengan ditemani pemanas ruangan dan selimut tebal. Cih, kenapa tidak tunggu sampai aku selesai, pikirnya dalam hati.

Giginya bergemerutuk akibat suhu yang ekstrim. Lagi, Ia merutuk dalam hati karena bos yang -sangat- ia benci tak segera membuka gerbangnya. Tak tahukah sekarang ini ia sedang terkena hiterpermia, heterpermia, himer... Hiter... Hifer... Argh pokoknya ia sedang kedinginan sekarang. Ia berjanji akan memukul kepala pemuda itu saat gerbang terbuka. Ya, ingatkan ia.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian muncul seseorang bermantel tebal dengan kacamata ski membukakan pintu gerbang itu. Meski terhalang kaca mata, Sakura dapat melihat mata lelaki itu yang membulat. Sakura geram, tangannya sudah terkepal dan keras akibat lapisan es yang membeku pada kepalan tangannya.

Puk

Pukulan Sakura yang sekuat tenaga itu, bagai bola salju yang jatuh ke kepala Naruto. Tak terasa. Tak berefek. Naruto sendiri bersyukur karena mantel yang ia gunakan dapat melindunginya. Biasanya, ia akan langsung terjengkang akibat pukulan Sakura saat di kantor. Meski ia menjabat sebagai atasan Sakura, Sakura tak pernah segan untuk memukulnya. Tak pernah. Untuk itu, ia mendirikan ruang baru di samping kantornya yang digunakan sebagai UKS. Dan itu sangat berguna. Okay, lupakan soal itu.

"Ke~napa la~ma?" Sakura berbicara sembari menggigil. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebagai penghangat. Mengetahui itu, Naruto membawa tubuh Sakura mendekat pada tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk, dalam pelukannya. Beberapa kali Sakura meronta, meminta dilepaskan dan ia tak menjawabnya. Terus membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

Blug

"Duduklah, aku akan bawa selimut dan coklat panas." Naruto pergi, menyisakan Sakura yang menggosok tubuhnya sendiri. Sesekali terbersin-bersin karena hidung yang mendadak gatal. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan sumpah serapah bagi atasannya. Jika saja si rubah pirang lebih cepat membuka gerbangnya, ia tak akan menerima ini semua.

"Haccih~."

Ia gosok hidungnya keras. Merasa gatal diujung hidung mungilnya.

Mendadak pundaknya merasakan kehangatan, dan cukup menggelikan ketika menyentuh lehernya. Yang ternyata, selimut bulu telah terlampir di lehernya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Ini, minumlah." Naruto menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas padanya yang ia terima dengan sungkan. Terlihat olehnya, Naruto mengambil map yang tadi ia bawa, membukanya dan mengamati isinya. Mengangguk setiap kali akan membuka lembaran baru. Sakura mengamati setiap gerak gerik Naruto tanpa kata.

"Hm~, seperti yang aku harapkan. Kau bekerja dengan baik, Haruno-_san_." Senyum simpul ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, membuang muka. mengangguk kecil sebelum menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tak meneleponku terlebih dahulu? Mungkin kau tak akan menunggu di luar terlalu lama. Aku yang akan menunggu di depan rumah."

"Lupa." jawab singkat Sakura, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Okay, lupakan. Apa kau sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng. Naruto mendesah.

"Lupa?" dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Naruto semakin menghela nafas.

"Berapa umurmu? Masa makan saja harus ada yang mengingatkan. Tunggu disini. Akan kubuatkan ramen." dan sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. Membiarkan Naruto menyiapkan ramen untuknya. Jamrudnya berkeliling mengamati interior rumah Naruto. Berdecak dalam hati ketika beberapa kali matanya menangkap benda super mahal yang terpajang rapi. Di rumahnya tidak ada yang seperti ini. Hanya keperluan rumah biasa. ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tinggal di apartemen kecil. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, tepat ketika ia berumur 14 tahun. Dan saat itu ia di asuh oleh bibi dan paman. Mereka baik. Sering memberi makan dan memberi uang jajan bahkan membiayai sekolahnya sampai memasuki jenjang menengah atas. Namun, setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dan membiayai masa kuliahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Ia merasa terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka. Bekerja part time hingga lulus kuliah. Dan saat ia bekerja di Namikaze corp, seperempat gajinya selalu di kirim kepada mereka. Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, setidaknya itu mungkin akan mengganti biaya hidup yang mereka keluarkan untuk dirinya.

Trek

"Silahkan dinikmati, nona." Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang nyengir dan berlaga layaknya pelayan. Sakura mendengus dan mulai mengambil sendok untuk menyicipinya. Satu sendok, kuah terangkat ke mulut Sakura. Mata Naruto berbinar, bersiap menerima pujian dari wanita di hadapannya.

Glek

Kuah terteguk melewati tenggorokan Sakura. Mengalir menyisakan jejak-jejak kenikmatan di kerongkongan. Ini...

_Background_ penuh bintang berkerlip di belakang Naruto. Tangannya menangkup di depan dada dengan mata berbinar. Ia siap menerima pujian. Ia siap.

"Biasa saja." Naruto tertohok. Semua yang pernah mencicipi ramen buatannya tak pernah menyebutkan kata itu. Mereka akan terbang melayang mengelilingi kahyangan. Mereka menyebut masakannya Ramen 'dewa'. Dan Sakura menyebutnya tadi apa?

"Terima kasih makanannya." Yang Naruto tak mengerti, ramen yang Sakura katakan biasa saja, kini hanya menyisakan sumpit dan mangkoknya saja. Tak ada kuah sedikitpun.

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura garang. Naruto menggeleng cepat dan membereskan mangkuk kotor ke dapur. Yang Naruto tak sadari, Sakura bersendawa kecil yang tidak ada feminim-feminimnya sama sekali.

Jlep

"Kyaa~" Sakura berteriak keras. Mengeratkan genggapam tangannya pada selimut berbulu. Ruangan mendadak gelap, tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Gelap. Jangan pernah mengingatkan tentang tokoh-tokoh hantu yang ada. Ia tak pernah menyukai hantu. Tak pernah. Mereka menyeramkan. Mereka...

Puk

"Kya~."

Buak

Brak

Terdengar olehnya suara rintihan dan suara yang terjatuh berdebum. Mata jambrudnya tajam menatap direksi suara tadi. Jangan turunkan kewasadaan, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan prilaku jelekmu, Haruno-_san_." Naruto menggosok hidungnya dalam remang-remang cahaya. Bangkit berdiri menuju tungku api tak jauh dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Ternyata itu bos menyebalkannya.

"Kenapa lampunya mati? Kenapa gelap?" tanya Sakura dengan nada panik, tubuhnya meringkuk dalam selimut. Matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari.

Api menyala, panasnya perlahan menyebar ke sekitarnya. Dan perlahan cahaya berpejar kemana-mana, sedikit menerangi ruangan ini. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Aku mematikannya. Saat hujan salju seperti ini, lebih menyenangkan duduk di depan tungku api." jelas Naruto, Sakura mengangguk. Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini. Aku tak ingin kau mati tertimbun es. ya?" tawar Naruto, Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut dan bergeser menjauh. Pandangannya berubah horror.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi budak mu." Naruto sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Pemikiran Sakura terlalu jauh ternyata.

"Hm~, benar juga. Kau memang cerdas." Senyum menyeramkan terkembang di wajah Naruto, jari-jari tangannya menggeliat seakan-akan siap memerkam. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kyaa~..."

Buak

Sukses. Sebuah cap merah berbentuk telapak kaki tercetak di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri terjengkang memyentuh lantai.

"Naruto _no Hentai yaro._ Menjauh dariku."

"Ouch... aku hanya bercanda, Haruno-_san_." Naruto kembali mengusap wajahnya. Sakura melotot.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Angkuh. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di samping Sakura yang terlihat menjaga jarak. Satu tarikan tangan, Sakura sudah berada di dekapan Naruto. Bahkan kini selimut yang tadinya hanya membungkus Sakura, telah serta merta membungkus Naruto. Berdua dalam satu selimut.

Sakura memerah, Naruto tersenyum. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyerang-ku." Geram Sakura. Meski begitu wajahnya terlampau merah yang membuat Naruto gemas sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak akan, aku jamin. Asal kau jangan menyerang duluan." Sakura melotot mendengarnya, Naruto tertawa.

Sekejap Sakura kehilangan amarahnya. Suara tawa Naruto menguapkan semua rasa kesalnya. Hatinya membuncah. Kupu-kupu serasa hilir mudik di perutnya. Kalau begini ia bisa gila.

"Panas~." Gumam Sakura, kepalanya menunduk. Enggan menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku kedinginan."

"Peluk." ujar Naruto. Tangan Naruto semakin erat, dan Sakura semakin menggeliat.

Asap mengepul keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala Sakura. Namun Naruto tak perduli. Terus mempererat pelukannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Hey, jangan gerak-gerak begitu, Haruno-_san_. Ini satu-satunya selimut yang kumiliki. Nanti sobek." Sakura diam memurut. Menundukan wajahnya sangat dalam.

Naruto cukup tahu Sakura menyukainya. Untunglah ia mempunyai tingkat kepekaan di atas rata-rata. Namun yang dirinya tak mengerti, kenapa Sakura selalu marah-marah padanya? Selalu menunjukan wajah masamnya? Hmm~, Apa ini yang di sebut _Tsundere_? Ia tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia juga menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura. Sangat.

**End**

**"Apa kita perlu ke kamarku? Kebetulan keadaanku sedang prima."**

**Duak**

**"Aku akan pulang."**

**...**

**AN : NS day, NS day, Happy NS daaay. Tiup petasan(?). Okay, maaf ceritanya gaje. Habisnya ini fic lama sih. Gak bisa mikirin fic baru sementara UN di depan mata. Gak banyak ngomong lagi, Jaa ne saya mau belajar dulu. (sepuluh menit kemudian udah pingsan di meja belajar. :v)**

**Do'ain yah, semoga kelas dua belas angkatan 2014 - 2015 di seluruh Indonesia bisa lulus 100% dengan klasifikasi nilai 'A' untuk semua mata pelajaran. Amiin.**

**Sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi.**

**Review please..**


End file.
